


bringing your pleasure to mind

by gryphonfeather



Series: to please... [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Coming Untouched, Complete, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Legilimency Sex (Harry Potter), Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Master/Pet, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sexual Coercion, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), idk if that tag applies but i feel like it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryphonfeather/pseuds/gryphonfeather
Summary: Voldemort’s given Harry a soulbond-inducing potion and has had his way with him all night - he now decides to get all up in Harry’s brain to reinforce these… lessons.Featuring my take on Legilimency theory, and Voldemort being a bastard.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: to please... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	bringing your pleasure to mind

**Author's Note:**

> song for this fic: ["paralyzed" - klyne](https://open.spotify.com/track/3PRhkFUJAUvacjIZIuIK2W?si=OttLhRCKQm26iZekNlEXdA)

_“Legilimens."_

Voldemort took a step into Harry’s wide-open mind. The lack of defenses was not surprising, as he had just spent the night fucking any and all resistance out of the boy. The fact that Harry hadn’t reacted when Voldemort had scratched him earlier proved that point nicely. But it was good to have more confirmation of a plan’s success. No barriers hindered Voldemort’s progress as he continued walking forwards into a curving white mindscape. 

If he hadn’t known the circumstances, he would have been very confused at its state.

Typical mindscapes involved multiple conscious lines of thought accessing banks of memories (usually represented by a library-like structure in surrounding “walls”), and some kind of visualization, with how vivid the images were depending on the individual’s level of talent or training. The subconscious, normally delineated below them by a thin membrane or floor, busily processed sensory inputs and proprioception (body position awareness), hosted floating fragments of forgotten thoughts, and often also contained a song obnoxiously playing in the background. A concept of self, an amorphous, colorful, tree-shaped object, would be rooted in the subconscious; parts of it would surface into the conscious brain to be referenced for decision-making. 

All this was to say, Harry’s mindscape was noticeably… quiet. Empty. Hollow. 

Voldemort noted as he circled the perimeter of Harry’s conscious brain that there was no imaging, no imagining. Some limited sensory processing was going on but memory banks were untouched, and Harry’s self-concept was pale and swayed a little like it was coming loose. 

However. 

Voldemort smiled in genuine satisfaction as he drew near to the one area of active thought in the boy’s mind. A new structure had sprung up, with many interlinked statements surrounding a central sphere. 

This, he knew, was what he had made over the past day with his boy. 

Drawing closer, Voldemort reached out and read the closest statement. 

_I want to make _The Man_ happy._

He laughed gleefully. This was exactly what he had hoped would develop. 

__The Man_ wants me to obey him._

_I love _him_._

_I crave _The Man’s_ attention._

Voldemort glanced from the statement he was holding towards the concept at the center of these - a silver-gray sphere simply reading “The Man.” Even without a name to reference them to, his pet had managed to create all these attachments and associations. Voldemort was almost proud of him. The man then went back to perusing what his boy thought about him. 

_I want _The Man_ to touch me._

_I want to touch _him_._

_I want to please _him_._

_If I obey _him_, _he_ will be happy._

With only a few tweaks, this would work perfectly. Voldemort nodded to himself and got to work.

Some statements he edited.

 _I_ ~~ _want_~~ **_need_** _to make _The Man_ happy._

Some he added.

**_Pleasing _him_ gives me pleasure._ **

And some he linked together and twisted a bit.

 __The Man_ wants me to obey him,_ **_and_ ** _if I obey _him_, _he_ will be happy._ **_Therefore, I can make _him_ happy by doing what _he_ wants._ **

Granted, many of these statements overlapped. That was the point. As the structure grew, as statements got closer to each other, and as links formed, there would be less and less chance of his pet going against its new prerogatives. Voldemort also shifted/pulled/nudged most of this mass of statements into his pet’s subconscious, so it wouldn’t have to make decisions to agree with them, wouldn’t even need to be awake for them to be true. They would simply factor into its decisions and feelings automatically. Wasn’t he so helpful?

After a bit, Voldemort drifted away towards the memory banks. He didn’t want to completely erase them, as he might find a use for the memories of the person Harry Potter used to be later. Who Harry was now, however, wouldn’t find much use in memories formed before the potion. Voldemort located the boundary between the two fairly straightforwardly, separated new memories forward, and began to erect thin, misty veils over the entirety of Harry’s older memories. He knew that that Mind Healer training in Austria would come in handy someday. These would dull Harry’s perception that the memories even existed, and if a certain amount of time elapsed without any access, they would continue fading from Harry’s mind so as to be practically nonexistent. The reason this enchantment could be so strong was that it didn’t lock the memories away from everyone, just Harry. A wall made from spellwork to be impenetrable, paradoxically, was usually much weaker than a wall made to be impenetrable except for a single door. 

He wandered back to his handiwork and made several more adjustments.

**_I crave _The Man’s_ cock._ **

That one was implied, of course, but it couldn’t hurt to explicitly have it there.

 _I crave _The Man’s_ attention,_ **_but I don’t deserve it._ **

He wanted a grateful pet, not an entitled one. A shy little thing that would blush every time he looked in its direction.

Along those lines, what wording would be best to develop a praise kink? The boy definitely had one already, Voldemort just needed to amplify it… Ah.

**__The Man_ praising me arouses me._ **

That would be simple enough.

Voldemort took a step back and admired the structure. He had made it much larger and stronger, the cross-linking reinforcing the relationships between statements. This was not a temporary thing that would unravel once the potion wore off. 

Speaking of, Voldemort moved downwards toward the bond, which he had been ignoring up until this point. It looked like a dark gray twisted cord, with sparks traveling up and down it, leading away toward Voldemort’s mind. On his side, Voldemort knew the bond was closed. No thoughts of his could bleed through to Harry. He did ensure that the bond was open on Harry’s side, before taking one hand and grasping the cord. Sometimes mind manipulation was very literal. With his other hand he took hold of the structure, and he tied the cord around it. Metaphorically, anyway. The structure pulsed with light and took on more of the form of a web. The sticky core of Harry’s mind, around which everything he thought about would revolve. That was fairly accurate, actually. 

Voldemort had one more thing to do before he considered his trip into his pet’s brain complete. He moved towards the center of the web, the silver ball with “The Man” on it. With a thought, he conjured up a red sphere of the same size, containing a single word.

**_Master._ **

Reaching out, Voldemort replaced the silver ball with the red one. At the change, an ominous “click” sound echoed through the mindscape, and the structure visibly locked in place. Voldemort grinned wildly as he read what the statements said now.

**_I love Master._ **

**_I need to make Master happy._ **

**_I crave Master’s cock._ **

Now that was more like it. 

He could always come back and add portions, change things, but for now Voldemort was satisfied with what he’d made. “Harry Potter” was no more. In his place was an eager, obedient, cock-hungry slut who would thank Voldemort for whatever he was given.

With his mission accomplished, Voldemort pulled back from the boy’s mind and took a second to ground himself in his physical body again. He remained sitting up in bed, with his pet’s back to his chest and his hardening cock still gripped tightly inside its warm hole. He slid his hands down to its slim hips and held it in place as he thrust upwards, groaning at the burst of sensation. 

Harry’s eyes began to blink as he slowly came back to consciousness. Voldemort held on tighter and bucked, eliciting a thin whimper from the boy’s throat. “Did you enjoy that, pet?” The older man’s voice was deep with pleasure. “I reached into your brain and rearranged it to my liking.” With his next thrust, he lifted his pet upwards and physically slid it onto his cock to the hilt like the toy it was. “I changed the way you think, the way you feel… and you’re going to thank me for it, aren’t you?” A strained whine was his only answer, so Voldemort stilled his hips with just the tip of his cock inside the boy’s body. “I said,” and he curled closer to bite off his next words into Harry’s ear. “You’re going to thank me for it, pet. Because I want you to.”

A pink tongue darted out to wet chapped lips that opened, closed, then softly let out, “Th- thank you.” 

Voldemort smiled meanly, flexing his hands so his fingernails dug into his pet’s skin. “For what, pet?” Harry’s forehead wrinkled adorably with confusion. He squeezed his ass around Voldemort’s cock, trying to coax it in further. “No, sweetheart, I won’t fill you up until you thank me properly.” The younger man squirmed on Voldemort’s torso, trying to get any leverage to move, but he was effectively incapacitated. His green eyes, glittering with tears, turned toward Voldemort, pleading. “Did you forget already?” Voldemort pretended to be astonished. A sad nod was his answer. “Oh, dear. Well, it’s a good thing you’re so pretty, isn’t it? Clearly, that’s all you’ve got going for you,” he mocked. A shaky smile was directed his way, and a flushed cock clearly jerked and filled out some more. “I want you to thank me for messing up your mind, darling. Is that too much to ask?”

Harry shook his head rapidly before saying, with overly exaggerated enunciation, “Thank you for-for messing up my mind.” He beamed up at Voldemort.

The Dark Lord gazed faux-patiently at his pet. “And who are you thanking, dear? Who am I?” 

Harry keened desperately, out of his mind with desire, but Voldemort remained firm. “I said I’d move when you thank me _properly._ ” Voldemort adjusted his grip and kept lecturing. “Ungrateful pets don’t get fucked - I have a perfectly good hand right here, should I use that instead? Put you away, lock you up so you can’t touch yourself?” His pet was practically vibrating in his lap, and tears started flowing freely down its cheeks. “Now. You have one last chance to behave, pet. Get it right this time, or we’re done for the day. Repeat after me: Thank you for messing up my mind, Master.”

His boy took a hitching wet breath in, then in a single near-incoherent burst, sobbed, “ _Thank you for messing up my mind… Master!_ ”

Voldemort shoved Harry onto the full length of his cock and savored the broken wail that ensued. “Good boy! I knew you had it in you.” He watched, amused, as the boy slumped back onto his chest in relief. “That’s it, you did well. I won’t make you talk any more tonight - just be a good hole for me.” Voldemort could feel his pet squeeze tight around him on his next stroke in. “Just like that.” He angled his next thrusts to hit the boy’s prostate in reward, and with a breathless gasp, Harry came. As the older man moved to chase his peak, slamming into his pet’s ass, Harry twitched and whined a little, obviously uncomfortable. “Keep clenching around me, pet. You don’t get to take a break just because you came - I haven’t come yet, and your Master’s pleasure is more important than your comfort.” Voldemort reached up to twist a nipple in reprimand. “You want to please me, right?” The boy screwed up his face and tightened up his hole, his now-soft cock flopping as Voldemort pounded into him. When, with a groan, the Dark Lord finally came, he spurted loads of hot cum deep into his pet. 

They lay there, still joined and breathing hard, for a bit as they calmed down. Voldemort chimed in with a light tone. “Well, that was a successful first experiment, wouldn’t you say?” No response came from the body above him, but he wasn’t expecting one. 

He rolled them both over so Harry was underneath him, then pulled out and leaned down. His cum was dribbling slowly out of a puffy, red-rimmed hole that couldn’t quite wink closed. “Beautiful,” Voldemort breathed. He took a finger and caught the cum that was leaking out, pushing it back into his pet’s ass. Swiping further in, he felt the hot walls of its hole and probed experimentally at its prostate, grinning at the full-body jerk that elicited. He pulled his finger out eventually, wiping it on Harry’s back, and made an idle gesture to summon a medium-sized silver butt plug. He pressed the cold metal bulb into his boy’s body, keenly observing the flinch at the temperature difference, until it was fully seated. “There we go, pet.” He tapped the plug once, twice. “Your hole is full of my come and all plugged up, exactly as you wanted.” He grabbed the boy’s hips again, right over the bruises that were starting to form, and turned him over to face him. “Isn’t that right?” Harry’s eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. _That wouldn’t do._ Voldemort took a hold of the boy’s sensitive cock and cruelly gave it a tug. Harry’s eyes shot open with a whine of pain. “Aren’t you so happy that I’ve stuffed you full of my come, darling?” His pet, bewildered and only partially awake, gave a little nod after an obvious pause to process. Reaching up, Voldemort cast a cleaning spell then carded his hand through the boy’s soft messy hair. Harry melted into the caress. “Exactly. Next time we’ll have even more fun together, pet.” 

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. He was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> So y'all are getting a Part 3 to the series before the first part is finished... because inspiration came for this one before that one. *shrugs* Hope you like it!  
> Check out [this tumblr post](https://gryphonfeather.tumblr.com/post/642128948017479680/i-have-theories-about-legilimency-so-many) for a little more explanation of my theories about Legilimency!


End file.
